THE TEACHER
by lalalafuckulalala
Summary: Basically a sexy story about taking risks and doing what's right for you:) Enjoy. QUITE A BIT OF SEX. YOU'RE WELCOME.
1. Chapter 1

WELCOME TO: THE TEACHER

DISCLAIMER: "Slight" sexual content and mature language.

Hope y'all enjoy this! Also, this story is true. I have indulged it a little for the sake of a good read. 90% true though. ENJOY!

He said I was a bad student. We used to joke about it all the time. Sometimes I would feel bad about it, just for half a mili-second, but I always got over it pretty quick. I had really great grades, however. Straight As, maybe a B or two. What? ooohhh you thought I meant I was a bad student as in I didn't do well in school. ha. no. Bad student as in I was sleeping with my Spanish teacher. That's right. Everyone's fantasy isn't it? Let me start from the beginning. (Some of it will be in Spanish but I'll translate it. you're welcome) (Also, this story is true. I did have sex with my spanish teacher. But I've also indulged the story a little for the sake of a good story ;) By the end of the series or whenever i decide to end this, I'll fill you all in on the best ending to this "story" imaginable. But for now, ENJOY!)

It started junior year, 11th grade. I walked in to my IB Spanish class, having already heard rumors the new Spanish teacher was hot, and I couldn't wait to see this guy. As I walked in, I saw a couple of my friends in the crowd of 43 people who would also be in my class. But no teacher. Everyone was just hanging out waiting for the final bell to ring. I saw my best friend Amber and she excitedly ran over to me.

"OMG Jessi! I missed you so much!" She squeezed me tight in one of her infamous hugs. Amber had the personality everyone wanted. HUGE ass amount of energy and loved everyone. She was the epitomy of popular.

"Amber! So good to finally see you! The last three months were hell without you."

"Dude I know! Did you do anything cool this summer?"

"Yeah my family went to-"

"Cool me, too! Let's cut the formalities and talk about more important things. Like, how hot is our Mr. Blanco?! I'm all kinds of hot and bothered just looking at him."

"I haven't seen him yet! Is he even here? I heard he's super sexy." I said with a promiscuous smile. Her jaw dropped and her expression looked as if she was going to die of shock. Her eyes were no longer at me, but someone behind me.

"!Hola, señorita!" I screamed SHIT in my head so loud I was afraid I may have said it out loud. I whipped around, trying not to scream.

THERE HE WAS. Damn the rumors were true. In front of me, was a sexy Cuban with thick black hair, a slight tan, light hazel eyes, and the sexiest 5 o'clock shadow on the planet. I heard Amber whisper, "Omg I think I just cummed," behind me. Suddenly, I forgot all the spanish I learned in my entire life. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Hola, señor. Me llamo Jessi. ?Usted eres el profesor?" (Hi sir. My name is Jessi. You're the teacher?)

I tried so hard not to sound like i was orgasming. I'm pretty sure I was.

"Sí. Me llamo Señor Blanco."(Yes. My name is Mr. Blanco) He smiled and shook my hand. "Entonces, ?dondé está el hombre que le llamas 'super sexy'?" (So, where's the guy you call 'super sexy'?)

OH MY GOD HE FUCKING HEARD THAT.

He seemed so serious. He was even looking around for a possible candidate. I just stood there trying not to shit mis pantalones ok. He looked back at me and laughed. He knew. I wanted to cry of embarrassment. The final bell rang and he continued giggling a little. As he walked away he put his hand on my back and I nearly shuddered. GODDAMN THAT'S A HOT MAN. I walked over to my desk and had a major face palm sesh. MAJOR OK MAJOR. Class dragged on. All I wanted to do was run out of his class so I wouldn't keep staring at his gorgeous face. I made a lot of awkward eye contact in which he would wink as he lectured in spanish about environmental problems in hispanic countries. I was in the IB program ok. That's what we did. lol. When he was done, he asked us to work in groups on a worksheet he gave us. Mr. Blanco walked over to my group and knelt down by my desk. He was about 6 feet so even kneeling down he met my eyes. He looked at us and smiled. Fuck, he had a hot smile.

"?Cómo están ustedes? ?Ustedes están entendiendo todo?" ( How are you guys? You guys are understanding everything?) I had to wipe the drool off my face. Another girl in my group answered

"Sí, señor. Gracías. Pero, ?Còmo se dice..." (Yes sir. Thank you. But, how do you say...) I stopped listening at this point. I couldn't stop staring at his face. Too much beautiful can kill. He answered her question and turned back to me. "Sabes que... no está bién para una muchacha bonita a ser trastorna." (You know... it's not okay for a beautiful girl to be upset)

HE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL OMFGOMFGOMFG. HAS MY HEART STOPPED YET?

I smiled and blushed. I was putty in his hands.

"Oh, ?De veras?" I folded my arms sarcastically. "?Y quién es la muchacha que le llamas bonita?" (Oh really? And who is the girl that you call beautiful.)

I scoffed. He winked at me again as the bell rang to leave. He got up and said to the class "!Ciao clase! Hasta mañana!" (Bye class! See you tomorrow!)

Amber hastily walked over to me

"OH. MY. GOD. Isn't he GORGEOUS. DUDE HE TOTTTTAALLLLLYY WANTS YOU!"

"Oh whatever. He's just..being nice I guess." I shrugged. But on the inside I wondered.

The next day when I walked into class I noticed a stack of Al Pacino movies on Mr. Blanco's desk.

"!Oh por supuesto! Sí tu eres cubano necesitas tener películas de Al Pacino, ?no? (Of course! If you're cuban you need to have Al Pacino movies right?) He laughed.

"Sí, por supuesto, Jessi. Pero tu no necesitas ser cubano para tener la película 'Scarface', ?verdad?"(Yes, of course Jessi. But you don't need to be cuban to have the movie Scarface, right?) I smiled and shrugged.

"?Sabes algo muy interesante? Yo no tengo la película. Sí es la verdad. Yo nunca miro 'Scarface'" (You know something interesting? I don't have the movie. Yes it's the truth. I've never seen Scarface). I sighed and dramatically put the back of my hand to my forehead. He gasped.

"No way! I have a copy in my closet I've been needing to get rid of forever. Come after class and I'll give it to you... for free!"

"Wow!Muchas Gracías Señor Blanco! I've always wanted to see it."

I came back at about 5:30.

!Hola, Señor! ? Cómo está?

"Hola, Jessi. Estoy muy bien, gracías. ?Y tu?

"Estoy bien gracías."

"Good!" He stared at me for a while. I just smiled.

"Okay cool. Let me go dig around my closet for a minute." I smiled and nodded.

I closed the one, open door to the classroom. Mr. Blanco was looking in the closet so he didn't really notice. I walked over to his desk and propped myself on top of it, pulling my skirt up just a touch. I was tempted to completely strip naked... but I didn't want to take the pleasure of undressing me away from him. I put my hair up so his subconscious would notice something was different and he would really look at me. Thank you IB Psych.

"Oh here it is!" He turned around but didn't look up at me, he was just looking at the movie in his hands.

"Man it's just covered in dust-" He was within feet of me and he looked up for a second. "Oh I like your hair back like that." Then he looked back down. He took a double take. First at my slightly exposed thigh, then up to my face. He didn't really say anything. He just laughed and folded his arms.

"You didn't come here for the movie did you?"


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled, bit my lip, and shook my head. Desperately trying to have an inviting, "come get me" kinda feel. He continued to lightly laugh and he turned around as he placed his hands on his head. I thought he was going to kick me out or something. He stood there for a minute or two.

Suddenly, he whipped around towards me so fast it didn't even register. He made a quick b-line towards me, clasped his hands around my face, and engulfed my lips with his. It was aggressive, hungry. He wanted it so I let him have it. His kisses were hard but so soft at the same time, it was a whirlwind. His hands started to wander down my sides and my lower back. I loved the way he touched me. I threw my arms around his shoulders and he pulled me in closer than ever. I lightly bit his lip and he giggled in to my lips. I could feel him smiling on my lips.

He put his hands on my hips and picked me up and I heard the slightest, primitive sounding grunt. That was definitely a sexy grunt.

I was hanging on him like a monkey, our lips still attached. He walked over to his chair and sat down so I was sitting on top of him. YES. Just what I was hoping for. Chair sex. YES YES YES. I shook of excitement at the thought.

Blanco wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me in. He kept trying to pull me closer but realized it was my boobs that were in the way. He peered down at them, while biting his bottom lip, then back at me as if he was asking for permission. I smiled and nodded and in the same instant, he began unbuttoning my shirt while occasionally looking up at me smiling or kissing me. He didn't unbutton it all the way down at first. He stopped to resume sucking my face for a second lol. Loved it. He unbuttoned the last few buttons while still kissing me. He put his hands inside my shirt, and made a "mmm" kind of sound. Not sure what you would call that haha.

His hands felt rough and manly against my skin and I loved it. His hands constantly wandered around and cupped my bra. I could tell he wanted it to not be there haha. It was my turn.

I ripped opened his shirt in one pull. He looked at me with wide eyes and a wide smile. I traced my hands over his chest. He was a pretty hairy guy. But it wasn't gross, it was masculine, sexy. I licked my lips dramatically and went in for his neck. I kissed, licked, sucked, and bit all over. Out of nowhere he groaned and abruptly stopped me, grabbed my shoulders and pushed me so I was just facing him. He kept his hands fixed on my shoulders.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?"

"Nope. Not at all. But look at me." I gave him a minute to realize the damage has been done. "We're kind of past the point of no return" I shrugged as I traced his belt and slipped two fingers barely in his pants. Blanco nodded slowly and pursed his lips. He got up from the chair with my legs still wrapped around him and he set me down on his desk. He lightly kissed me a few times while he slowly slid my bra straps of my shoulders. I helped him out by unhooking my bra in the back. Now that there was more skin in the game, it intensified. He pulled his shirt off his arms and let it drop to the floor. He pressed against my body, skin on skin, one last time. My boobs were being devoured by his hot embrace. He reached for my ponytail and quickly yanked it out.

"I thought you said you liked my hair up." I said smiling.

"I lied." He whispered in my ear.

At this point, neither of us could wait any longer. I hungrily jangled his belt around until I could get it undone. Once his pants were open, he basically jumped out of them. I ripped my skirt and thong (thank god i wore sexy underwear) off and laid back on his desk. Oh yes. I had every intention to have sex with my teacher on his desk. He didn't question. Within seconds of me laying back he was on top of me. His face was right at mine which made me giggle and I chewed my lip. He smiled and gave me a long, wet kiss. Then finally, FINALLY, he did the deed. He slid his dick in nice and slowly and I gasped, sticking my right hand's nails in his shoulder. He looked up at me to see if I was okay.

"I'm loud.." I shrugged and smiled.

"Then this should be fun," he winked at me. Goddamn the amount of sex appeal is too damn high.

He thrusted again, and again, and again. My body quivered and gripped him each time. It was like he was fucking every part of my body. I could feel his hot breath on me as his breathing became heavier. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to an orgasm.

"Tu eres un estudiante mala, ?no?" (you're a bad student, yes?)

"!Sí sí sííí! !Ay dios mio, Señor Blanco!" (Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my god, Mr. Blanco!)

I gasped each word out in to his neck. My hands stroked down his back, each fingernail digging in to his skin. He breathed out moans and grunts and slowed his pace. I thought he was gonna stop and I admit I was borderline annoyed. I prepared to put on my best "I'm faking it" face when he suddenly picked me up and pushed me up against the whiteboard and fucked me like I was a rag doll. It was so hot that I didn't need to put on a face. He squeezed my thighs to the point where I was sure they were bruised. I raked my nails down the side of his arm as he bit my neck. We orgasmed together, which happens once in a blue moon, and he cummed inside me. Personally, I think that's really fucking hot. (PLAN B LADIES, PLAN B.) He walked back over to the chair, with me still in his arms, and sat down so I was once again straddling him. We sat there, my forehead against his, beads of sweat rolling down our bodies. He stroked his hand through my hair, the other arm wrapped tightly around my waist. His breath was warm against my mouth and neck. He kissed me ever so lightly. I rested my head against his shoulder and he ran his hands up and down my back, his fingertips tracing my spine. I reached behind me and grabbed his watch from his desk. It was almost 7:30. Damn. I was supposed to be home by 7 for dinner. I sighed heavily and looked up at him.

"I have to go. My mom is probably going to be mad at me for not calling her."

He dropped his head and groaned. Then he looked up at me and pursed his lips. I quickly gave him a kiss and as I pulled away he grabbed me and pulled me back in for a quick, wet makeout sesh. Let's just remember that I'm still fuckin naked. In a classroom. During winter. So I started shivering and I got goosebumps all over. He noticed and looked me over.

"Oh...well I guess we should probably put our clothes back on. Besides, this is a step below public indecency. We wouldn't want to get in trouble for that." He winked. I scoffed and shook my head. We went through an awkward exchange of clothes. I found his pants over here, he found my thong over there, which, he held onto for a moment and twirled around his fingers before slingshotting it back to me. I smiled because I had a plan. I snatched the piece of thread that Victoria's Secret called underwear, darted over to him, and shoved my hand down his pants along with the thong as I kissed him. I reluctantly separated my lips from his and let my hand linger in his lower quarters for at least 10 seconds more. A wide grin slowly stretched across his face. I was waiting. Waiting for him to be tempted enough to go for me. As soon as I noticed the slightest movement of his arms coming to grab me, I yanked my hand out and walked away, continuing to dress my naked body. He then came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed, licked, bit, and sucked all over my neck, which, of course, I loved. IT'S QUITE OBVIOUS THAT'S THE SHIT I DO LIKE. I sighed a deep sigh, closed my eyes, and laid my head back against his shoulder. This is when he knew he had me. Just as I was turning around to give myself over, he whipped around the other direction and went on with putting his shirt on. I laughed and smacked his ass with my hand. Oh, the game is so much more fun when another person's playing it. He reached in his pants and pulled the thong out and turned back towards me to hand it to me. When he turned towards me, I was in the middle of zipping my pants up already. I gave him a smug look.

"Keep it. You need it more than I do." His face was so great in this moment. He was surprised/confused/turned on.

"But it's so nice. Wouldn't you want to wear it for me again some other time?" He sarcastically asked with a coy grin.

"Oh don't worry about that. There's plenty, plenty more where that came from, sweetheart." I winked. He chuckled and bit his lip. We finally got fully dressed and walked out the door of his classroom. He locked the room behind himself and took my hand in his. We walked down the hallway and outside to the parking lot, standing in front of his truck.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, it's a friday night. No school tomorrow. You're more than welcome to come back to my place...stay the night?" He asked hopefully, kissing my hand.

"Oh I would love that..but I shouldn't. I really need to be going home now. I'm not even sure what I'll tell my Mom." He seemed disappointed and nodded.

"Well do you need a ride home?" He started walking towards his car and unlocked it.

"No that's okay. My car's in the other parking lot." I pointed to the student lot.

"Well can I take you over there? Come on you gotta let me help you somehow." I laughed and sighed. His arms flexed as he stretched them above his head. I could see his huge bi's and tri's through his shirt and I remembered just how ripped he was. HOW COULD I FORGET. I was almost annoyed at myself for forgetting. lol. I guess I started drifting off in to space.

"Jess?...Jessi? Helllooo." He waved at me and I was immediately pulled out of my day dream. I started laughing and said

"Yeah let's get outta here, muscles." I pulled his arm over my shoulders and he kissed me on the cheek. We walked over to the car and he opened my door for me. I gasped.

"Guau! How nice of you!" I said, sarcastically. He stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed. He jumped in on his side and pulled the car out of its spot and out to the street.

"YES! I just remembered my parents are out of town until tomorrow. Wow. Convenient. Umm the student parking lot is back there." I pointed behind us.

"Oh yeah I was just thinking we could like... get some Chinese food first." He pursed his lips and pointed down the street. I raised my eyebrows and folded my arms. He sighed. I took a breath of air to speak but he waved his hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I have enough women in my family to know what that means." He started to make a u-turn.

"Oh really? What does it mean then?" I put my cheek in the palm of my hand with the fakest of smiles.

"It means... fuck you, I want what I want... That's exactly what it means." I started to laugh and as we were turning around, I saw a familiar face in a car now in front of us. Her face stared right at mine with her jaw dropped. I immediately stopped laughing.

"OH SHIT."

"What? What is it?"

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit," I put my face in my hands. "It's Danya! From third period!"

"FUCK. We gotta come up with something." he smacked his hands on the steering wheel. He pulled in to the parking lot and stopped by my car. I guess Danya thought it'd be cool to come snoop around, she pulled up right beside his truck.

"I GOT IT! Just smile and nod." I whipped my hair back in to a ponytail and jumped out of the car. I immediately ran over to Danya's car smiling and waving.

"Hey girl what's up?!" I faked harder than I've ever faked in my entire life. I guess all those horrid years in theatre finally came in handy. Danya half smiled confusedly.

"Nothin much. Just...saw you two together- hey Mr. Blanco! -Aaaandd figured I'd come and say hi. Why are you guys together, anyway?" She squinted and seemed suspicious. Damn I don't blame her.

"Yeeahh (I widened my eyes as if I was also surprised at the situation) it is kinda random, huh? (she slowly nodded) HAHA well my car was making funny noises and I saw some smoke come from the hood so I left it here and I started walking over to the gas station for help. Blanco was there and he offered to help me out by giving me a ride to my car."

"Oh no that sucks! I mean that's nice of him and all, but that totally bites!" I hoped this was a sign of her buying it.

"Yeah it does. I'm just waiting for AAA to come tow my car." I shrugged.

She nodded with a concerned look on her face. "You need any help? Should I stay with you? It's getting late.."

"No! No! Of course not. Don't worry about me. Besides, I've got El Cubano (the cuban) with me." I waved towards him. He awkwardly smiled and waved back.

"Lucky you (she winked) he's like the hottest teacher around!"

I laughed. "Hey, Danya?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you got a little... drool dripping." I whispered sarcastically. She laughed and waved.

"Bye guys! Mr. Blanco! Good luck with your car, Jess." I waved her goodbye and sighed. I turned around towards Blanco and he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Damn, girl, you're good. By the way, when you bend over your ass looks really hot." he said with a "vato" accent. I flipped my hair like a typical valley girl.

"All in a day's work!" I winked and giggled.

"Ayyee girl why don't you uh (he looked around)...come around and meet me in the back?" Continuing with his cholo accent.

"Hmm I don't know.. Mama says I shouldn't get in cars with boys." I twirled my hair.

"Pero, yo no soy un niño. !Yo soy un hombre!" He beat his fist on his chest then he laughed.

"Ooohhh alright. You win." I walked over to the passenger side of the car and hopped in. He pulled me on top of his lap and lightly kissed me once. We just sat there for a moment. Not having sex, not kissing, just...being. I guess. I rested my head on his shoulder, he had one arm around me, and the other hand was stroking my arm. That is definitely my weakness. Arm stroking basically causes me to go comatose. I nearly fell asleep when I heard something hit the car. I jolted up and made eye contact with someone I never expected.


End file.
